To Love A Life Once Yet Unknown
by imforeverYoUrS
Summary: Ah my one shot again about Bella but do try to understand the differences between most normal fanfiction stories and this. somewhat OOC but do enjoy


**DISCLAIMER: Do not own Twilight. **

My sweet little angel. I stared down at her as she slept silently curled into a little ball her thumb in mouth. I was only 16 when little Elsie May Swan was born.

I hadn't meant for that night to happen but Trey looked so into me and I thought he was a gorgeous thing every created on earth. Turns out, he wanted me not for me but my figure. I had looks that had boys turn twice but nothing special by my old school's standards.

Everyone enjoyed the size D platinum blondes with their clickity high heels and stupid manner of flipping their hair effortlessly. I tried it once and my hair stuck that way until I fluffed it up again.

I have nothing against some of them in fact; my best friend Regina was blond but very different. She got me into reading all these books and even convinced me to watch some myth like movies.

We were like two peas in a pod until of course Trey slipped into view. I ditched her and made a beeline toward the infamous football athlete that every girl swooned after.

"Hey Bella its time we take her down to the adoption agency." Maria my social worker said from the doorway.

My mom had sent me straight to Forks, Washington when she heard I was pregnant. It wasn't that she was mad or anything she just thought it best since she and Phil, her new husband, would be traveling around a lot.

Charlie wasn't too thrilled when he found out I was pregnant. I mean can you blame him. I was his only daughter and this was his grand child except he got her a lot sooner than any parent every wished.

Elsie was only three months old and I finally decided –after much debate with my conscience and my father- to give her up to a family that would love her as much as I did. I highly doubted that anyone could love her as much as I did but I prayed a family would take her in.

We walked to Maria's car and drove silently to the agency out in Port Angeles, Forks didn't have one it was that small.

"She really is beautiful. She looks just like you too." Maria commented. In fact, Elsie had the soft mouse brown eyes, the semi-full lips and the warmth on her baby round face. As we entered into the agency a good thirty minutes later, I noticed a really good-looking man glance up.

He seemed about my age and had golden honey eyes that never ended. His hair was slightly tousled and an auburn brownish color. I found him and myself with locked gazes and I quickly glanced down slightly embarrassed.

"Hello Edward we have Elsie here today. She's ready to meet the three families I assume you've set up." Maria said in her usual clipped tone.

"Yeah we do. The Martins, Kalians and a Ms. Watson here to meet Elsie." I just stared in awe at this Edward. His voice was musical and lilting. As I looked at him more closely he stood in a way that gave him an air of importance and then the graceful look of a cat.

"Bella? I need Elsie now, do understand this is the last time you will ever see her. I know it's harder for you because she was with you longer than most children but I need you to be strong for yourself and Elsie." Maria said calmly and as affectionately as possible.

I drew my attention away from the pixie-like girl that had just danced into the room and kissed the beautiful Edward on the cheek. He had a girl friend damn.

Then it all registered in my mind. Elsie, my baby girl, would be leaving me, for good. The girl I had spent a good 7 hours 36 minutes and 24 seconds to birth.

I started to sob clenching her as close to me as possible. Maria took the advantage of my possible break down and handed her quickly to Edward. Whom I then chased after screaming for my little girl to come back to me to come back to her mama.

He had the pained look on his face but did his job and quickly returned. I was now leaned against the wall configured like a heap of rags.

"Elsie!" I screamed and screamed long after she disappeared. I sat now against the wall tears streaming down my face faster than rain. I screamed, sobbed, and refused to stop would not stop. I took off running down the corridor trying to find my baby.

"ELSIE!" I half yelled and half sobbed. Concerned parents looked out of windows and gave me sympathetic looks. I could not help my reaction. I was drawn to the daughter of mine. My very life my very being. I loved her with every ounce and fiber of my heart.

I knew once they took her she would never be mine again and I wouldn't even be allowed to speak to her ever in my life. It grew to be too much and I eventually collapsed into a sack of dry sobs and hiccups.

Minutes later cold arms encircled around me and gently took me to a car. Soft whispers and murmurs where mumbled softly in my now red ears. I glanced up and saw it was Edward that carried me and that I was sitting half in his lap and on the passenger seat of his car.

"Where are we going?" I asked dumbly, still swiping away the occasional tear and coughing over every sob.

"I'm taking you to meet my family. My name is Edward by the way. I'm sorry about Elsie. I can get a sense of where you're coming from." He said softly as if not to frighten me.

"What an old fashioned name Edward. I like it a lot. I'm sorry you had to witness that little display of the psycho within. My name's Isabella Swan. Thank you for saving me."

He just flicked his gaze at my small frame, tear-stained face a small smile escaped from his stony look, and a quiet laugh danced from his mouth.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it. It was my little spoof like thing I thought this was something never really wrote about and I went for it. I hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
